


Четыре поворота

by Kpo, Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://riyku.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://riyku.livejournal.com">riyku</a><br/><b>Переводчик:</b> КроВонг<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Дж2<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре поворота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33074) by riyku. 



За пару лет проведенных на улице Дженсен многому научился. Он уже знает, в каких мусорных баках лучше поживиться, и знает, что менеджер гастронома на пятьдесят четвертой раздает еду после закрытия, жалея уличных детей. Знает, что Джонни, ночной уборщик в приюте для подростков, всегда оставляет черный ход открытым, и не против, чтобы Дженсен время от времени пробирался внутрь и украдкой пользовался горячим душем.

Для парня без постоянного места жительства он неплохо справляется. Пару дней назад он откопал в мусорке абсолютно новую пару ботинок почти по размеру, сумел раздобыть теплую куртку, да и сегодняшнее утро на углу оказалось довольно прибыльным. Три бакса и немного мелочи в кармане вполне хватит на стаканчик горячего какао и может даже на шоколадный батончик. Еще пара долларов, и он сможет проехать на автобусе к докам, что на другом конце города. И если старый Нед сегодня работает, может удастся навязаться в помощь с разгрузкой и разжиться еще двадцаткой.

Солнце светит ярко, на улице тепло – для зимы – и никто не собирается сгонять Дженсена с его места.

День определенно задался.

Дженсен ерзает на месте, стараясь размять спину и задницу, затекшие от долгого сидения на твердом бетоне. Его внимание привлекает бесшумно прокатившийся мимо черный лимузин, отполированный настолько, что кажется, любое пятнышко просто соскользнет с блестящей поверхности. Заинтригованный, Дженсен пытается рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь тонированные стекла. Район не худший, но и далеко не самый успешный. Подобная картина здесь редкость, и люди по обе стороны дороги замедляют шаг, оглядываясь.

Лимузин заворачивает за угол и пропадает из вида. Дженсен мысленно пожимает плечами – заблудились что ли? Он уверяется в этом окончательно, когда лимузин, обогнув квартал, снова появляется из-за угла, и остановливается напротив. Подскочив, Дженсен неосознанно хлопает по заднему карману с дневной выручкой, чтобы убедиться, что все на месте. Старая привычка.

Как ни странно, открывается не водительское окно, а пассажирское – сзади. Опускается наполовину, становится виден темный салон с полосами света, расчерчивающими крышу. Дженсен с некоторым удивлением разглядывает пару дорогих солнцезащитных очков и темную копну длинных волос. Вопреки ожиданиям владелец машины молод и привлекателен – резкая линия челюсти, широкий улыбчивый рот, ямочки на щеках. Он сдвигает очки на нос, его глаза блестят. Жадно.

– Работаешь? – интересуется он. Подтекст вопроса вполне очевиден.

Дженсен кривится. Он многое делал за деньги, спору нет, и достаточно наблюдал, до чего скатываются его друзья, когда на улицах слишком холодает, или позарез нужна доза. Подобное предложение он получает не впервой, но оно все так же на раз выводит его из себя.

– Я тебе не шлюха, – огрызается он, начиная медленно пятиться.

– Все шлюхи, – медленно произносит парень, и от его южного журчащего выговора кожа становится тесной, а вдоль позвоночника спускается волна непрошенного тепла. – И я. И ты. Нам всем за что-то платят. Просто некоторым платят за трах.

– Ага, хорошо, тогда я не некоторые, – развернувшись, Дженсен поспешно наклоняется и подцепляет свою картонку. Придется искать новое место. Он кидает быстрый взгляд через плечо и замирает. Парень ощупывает его взглядом сверху донизу, закусив губу.

– А ты с характером, – замечает он. – Мне нравится.

Из внутреннего кармана парень извлекает толстую пачку денег и показательно вытаскивает из нее пятидесятидолларовую купюру. Зажимает ее между средним и указательным пальцами и вздергивает бровь.

Заколебавшись, Дженсен неуверенно шагает обратно к машине:

– Чего ты хочешь? 

– Твой рот, – сообщает парень таким тоном, будто они говорят о погоде или о покупке зубной пасты в ближайшем магазине. – Мы объедем квартал и остановимся на этом же месте. Даю слово. – К первой банкноте присоединяется еще полсотни. – Успеешь за это время довести меня до разрядки – удвою цену.

От вызова Дженсен никогда не отказывался. Кроме того, перед ним возможность сделать заначку на черный день. Сейчас-то еще тепло, но погода может измениться. А сотни баксов с лихвой хватит, чтобы снять на пару дней комнатку в затрапезном мотеле по соседству. И питаться он сможет как король.

– Деньги вперед.

– Половину сейчас, половину – когда вернемся, – с ухмылкой выдает парень встречное предложение.

– Заметано.

Дженсен надежно упрятывает деньги в дальний карман и забирается в лимузин, легко скользнув по кожаному сидению.

– Джаред, – ни с того ни с сего представляется парень, протягивая руку.

Дженсен собирается было соврать, но решает, что это бессмысленно. Хотя к чему разводить церемонии, если через пару минут член Джареда окажется у него во рту?

– Дженсен, – произносит он, пожимая руку.

Рукопожатие крепкое и теплое.

– Приятно иметь с тобой дело, – замечает Джаред. Дженсен фыркает в ответ. Джаред нажимает кнопку интеркома и просит водителя: – Вокруг квартала. Езжай медленно. – Затем замечает вздернутую бровь Дженсена: – Что? Даю тебе фору.

– Не думаю, что мне она понадобится, – с этими словами Дженсен соскальзывает с сиденья и проводит ладонями по бедрам Джареда. Материя брюк мягкая и очень дорогая. Костюм явно пошит на заказ, пиджак облегает широкие плечи и притален по фигуре. В магазине такого не купишь. Тусклый свет отражается в бриллиантовых запонках, и Дженсен жалеет, что у него не слишком ловкие пальцы. Таких штучек ему бы на год безбедной жизни хватило.

Раздвинув колени Джареда, Дженсен устраивается между его ног. Мягкая вибрация дороги под колесами ощущается сквозь ковер, поднимается по телу. У Джареда уже стоит, штаны впереди бесстыдно топорщатся. Облизав губы, Дженсен ослабляет его ремень и чуть заваливается набок, когда машина разворачивается в первый раз.

Джаред съезжает по сидению, наклоняет голову и слегка улыбается:

– Один поворот уже проехали, – предупреждает он, – осталось всего три.

Дженсен прижимает ладонью твердость в паху Джареда, легко дотрагивается пальцами.

– Верно. Но тебе, похоже, много не потребуется.

Дернув вниз молнию, он высвобождает член Джареда.

Член у него длинный и толстый, и немножко загибается вверх. Он красный от прилившей крови, головка уже влажная. Одной рукой Дженсен обхватывает основание: плоть под его пальцами горячая, нежная как шелк и твердая-твердая. Дженсен проводит кулаком туда-обратно, перекатывает яйца, надавливает кончиком языка на щелку, и Джаред где-то над ним выдыхает со свистом сквозь стиснутые зубы. На вкус не так уж и плохо, чуточку солено, чуточку сладко. Дженсен забирает в рот головку и легонько посасывает, чувствуя на языке каплю смазки; резкий мускусный запах Джареда мешается с ароматом туалетной воды.

Опыта у Дженсена маловато: ему лишь несколько раз неуклюже отсасывали. Он цепляется за подростковое убеждение, что любой минет хорош по определению. Он действует интуитивно, втягивает член в рот и пропускает головку по небу, за щеку. Расслабляет челюсть и принимает глубже, чувствуя, как бедра Джареда напрягаются и тот вдавливается в сиденье, чтобы не вскинуться навстречу.

Джаред опускает руку ему на шею, и Дженсен отстраняется, выпрямляется и садится на пятки, продолжая работать кулаком.

– Руки убери, – приказывает он.

В какой-то момент Джаред успел снять очки и теперь смотрит сверху вниз, полуприкрыв глаза. Он поднимает руки, подчиняясь.

– Есть, сэр.

Дженсен снова берет его в рот, на этот раз еще глубже, насаживается горлом, от нехватки кислорода кружится голова. На всю длину его не хватает и он помогает себе рукой. Джаред тяжело дышит, издает задыхающиеся, почти жалобные звуки, цепляется пальцами за обивку. Дженсен сдает назад, прежде чем сработает рвотный рефлекс, медленно и мокро облизывает уздечку. Опускается ниже, засасывает яичко, потом другое, перекатывая их языком. Вернувшись к головке, он легонько покусывает нежную плоть, позволяя Джареду ощутить остроту зубов. Тот перестает сдерживаться, вскидывает бедра с придушенным рычанием, запрокидывает голову.

– Блядь, – выдыхает он. – О да. Сделай так еще. Пожалуйста.

Возбуждение внутри скручивается в тугой узел, по мере того, как до Дженсена доходит. Окончательно. Пусть у Джареда и имеется машина-мечта, нереальный счет в банке, пошитые на заказ костюмы и очки, которые стоят больше, чем можно собрать за год на углу, но здесь и сейчас, с того самого момента, как они заключили сделку, он играет по правилам Дженсена. Уличного попрошайки с пятьюдесятью тремя баксами за душой. 

Дженсен лижет щелку, перекатывая вкус на языке, задевает зубами чувствительное место под головкой, лишь потому что его вежливо попросили. Забыв об уговоре, Джаред дотрагивается до щеки Дженсена, очерчивает оттопыривающий щеку член. Дженсен позволяет. Ему даже нравится, когда тот с силой проводит по его подбородку, собирает текущую с губ смазку вперемешку со слюной. Джаред облизывает розовым языком пальцы, пробует на вкус, медленно закрывая глаза, и это Дженсену тоже нравится.

Машина совершает очередной поворот, и Дженсен понимает, что сбился со счета. Второй или третий? Так или иначе, Джаред совсем близок к финалу, его член подрагивает между губ, сделавшись еще тверже. Дженсен забирается ладонями ему под рубашку, скользит по рельефным кубикам пресса, по бокам, ощущая каждый вздох. Расслабив горло, Дженсен насаживается ртом до основания, утыкается носом в жесткие завитки и сглатывает. Глаза слезятся, воздуха отчаянно не хватает.

Плотно обхватив шею Дженсена, Джаред вскидывает бедра и выплескивается ему прямо в горло с протяжным стоном. Дженсен отстраняется, откашливаясь. Горькая горячая влага наполняет его рот, вытекает из уголков, пока он высасывает все до капли, ловя последние отголоски оргазма.

Отрицать собственное возбуждение бессмысленно. Полутвердый член неудобно придавлен джинсами, под кожей разливается жар. Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, Дженсен прижимается лбом к колену Джареда и пытается восстановить дыхание. Он сплевывает на пол лимузина и с губы тянется длинная ниточка слюны со спермой. Вытерев рот и подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, Дженсен нарочито очищает руку о бедро Джареда.

Лимузин притормаживает и Дженсен выглядывает из тонированного окна. Картонка с надписью все еще лежит на ступеньке, где он ее оставил. В ближайшее время она ему не понадобится.

Джаред смотрит на него сверху вниз сытым, расфокусированным взглядом. Моргнув, заправляет член в штаны, слегка встряхивает головой и выуживает из кармана еще один полтинник. 

Дженсен уже одной ногой на тротуаре, когда вокруг запястья некрепко смыкаются пальцы.

– Ну что, – начинает Джаред. – Сколько стоит тебя трахнуть?

– Всех денег мира не хватит, – отзывается Дженсен.

Улыбка Джареда на удивление так ослепительна и искренна, что шокирует Дженсена до глубины души.

– Отлично. Я рад, что это так.


End file.
